


Your story is just longer than others

by Merlins_little_sister



Series: Camelove 2021 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelove 2021, Character Study, Day 2 - Knights, Gen, Immortal Leon (Merlin), Immortality, Leon the long suffering Knight, Nightline Calls, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: Leon is immortal, and being immortal sucks. One night, when he is especially tired and frustrated, he calls the Nightline and ends up talking to Anna about the struggles of finding love.-Written for day 2 of Camelove 2021.
Series: Camelove 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Your story is just longer than others

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am late to this (again), but there is a lot going on at the moment and my brain doesn't quite work as it should.   
> Anyway, here is my contribution for day 2 of the Camelove 2021 week. The topic of this day is Knights in Shining Armor. 
> 
> Many thanks to [@kingdowager](https://www.tumbex.com/kingdowager.tumblr/posts) for being my beta on this one! 
> 
> Consider leaving kudos or a comment if you like it. I am @waiting4thedoctor on tumblr. You can also message me there if you want.

“Hello, you are reaching the University Nightline. My name is Anna and I’m here to listen to you.”

“Hi, Anna.”

“How can I help you?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Is there something on your mind that’s troubling you?”

“I don’t know, not more than usual, I guess. My brain just won’t shut up today, and I don’t really have anyone to talk to.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“The problem is that you probably won’t believe me. Nobody does. And I can’t even blame you.”

“Maybe I won’t believe you. But if talking about it helps you then we achieved something, don’t you think?”

“Probably.”

“Why don’t you start by telling me your name. It doesn’t have to be your real name, if you’re not comfortable sharing. Any name will do. I’malso obliged to tell you that we are not tracking your location, nor are we recording these conversations.”

“Ok...My name is Leon.”

“Nice to meet you, Leon.”

“I guess I should start by telling you that I’m immortal.”

“You mean you can’t die?”

“Exactly.”

“How long have you been alive?”

“More than 1000 years.”

“Wow. So what were you back then?”

“A knight.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, but you see, I’m completely alone now. All my friends are dead. My family is dead. All the friends that I made over the years are dead, or will die eventually. And I’m the only one who is left behind. Always. Usually, I’m ok with that. I accepted my fate a long time ago, but sometimes it just bothers me. I’m always on the move. I can’t settle down, because people will eventually notice that I never look anything older than 30.”

“At least you’re not stuck at 15.”

“That’s true.”

“I can see why that might be tough. Why is it troubling you more than usual today?”

“I booked a table today, for next week.”

“For Valentine's day?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nice. Are you going on a date?”

“People are always asking that. I don’t have a date, no.”

“So you’re having dinner alone?”

“That’s the idea, yes.”

“I went to the cinema alone once. It was awful. Not the going alone part, but the way everyone was staring at me. These pitiful looks.  _ Oh she doesn’t have friends. Why is the poor thing alone here?” _

“When actually all you wanted to do was take care of yourself, right, Anna?”

“Yeah.”

“So you understand.”

“A little, I guess. But my experience doesn’t match up with yours. And I interrupted you, Leon.”

“Right, so I booked the table. I called the restaurant and they asked me the usual questions, how many people, bla bla bla. And when I said I was coming alone there was this silence.”

“Annoying.”

“And it got me thinking. Is it wrong to love yourself? Is wanting to be alone wrong?”

“Of course not.”

“It’s not that I don’t ever want a partner. It’s just that they will die eventually. And I’d be heartbroken. So this is easier. Loving myself is complicated enough. ”

“Have you been in love before, Leon? Did that happen to you?”

“Three times, yes. At some point, I decided that maybe I’m destined to be alone.”

“What if you’re allowed to die if you find the right person? The love of your life.”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, Anna.”

“When you were born, magic was a thing, right?”

“Yes.”

“So were curses, I assume.”

“Yes?”

“But a true love's kiss breaks every curse, right?”

“I think so.”

“Then maybe you just haven’t found your one true love yet.”

“I’m pretty sure what I had with these three people was real, Anna. No offense.”

“No, yes, I mean...Ahh. Not every love, no matter how real, is strong enough to break a curse, I think. And it must be a pretty strong curse if it makes you live for more than 1000 years.”

“So, what? Am I supposed to have my heart broken 20 times just so I can die eventually? Sorry, but I think I prefer to be alone then.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry if I did.”

“See, that’s exactly what everyone is always doing. You make it seem like I made the wrong decision. As if loving myself wasn’t enough.”

“I just wanted to say that you should do what feels right to you. You are the most important person to yourself. But don’t stop yourself from falling in love again just because you are afraid to lose them. There are still the positive parts of love. Think about the memories you could make.”

“What if I don’t want any more memories?”

“Then don’t. Does it make you happy?”

“It used to make me happy.”

“And now it doesn’t?”

“Sometimes it does. And other times I think that maybe I’m not worthy of a happy ending.”

“You are. Listen to me, Leon. You are worthy of love and happiness. And one day, you will get your happy ending. Your story is just longer than others’.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“I think I am tired now.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“I hope it didn’t bother you too much to talk to me, Anna.”

“Not at all. I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“It’s ok. Just one last question.”

“Yes?”

“Does it make you happy to go to the cinema alone?”

“Yes, it does. Nobody is talking to me while I’m trying to follow the plot.”

“Then go there. What does it matter if they stare at you?”

“You’re right. It doesn’t matter.”

“Good night Anna. Thank you.”

“Thank you, too. Sleep well.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
